


he trained me (in so many things)

by merenwen (panther)



Series: circles on old maps [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: Finn trained Becky. Some ways she wants to remember and some she really doesn't.





	

Becky avoids him for weeks when he first gets to the performance center. Sure she does interviews and poses for pictures but she makes damn sure that they don't actually have to _talk_. 'He trained you'. In more ways than one and the more ways are not ones that she wants to talk about. Not yet. Not ever. She will talk of the days she tried and failed to hack it. She will talk of evenings, of people curled up in sleeping bags on tours she wasn't old enough to be on. But the evenings are hers. Theirs. Locked away.


End file.
